Look Deeply Into My Eyes
by mysticalpurple
Summary: WARNING: YOU MUST HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR TO READ THIS.  I'm serious.  Cliches galore!
1. Slytherin Sex God With No Experience

Chapter 1: Draco

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God and all-around Bad ass, has a problem. Although he has stunningly good looks, great hair, and a body only idiots wouldn't want to own, nothing can be his remedy. Draco Malfoy needed to fill the void of his desire and lust, even though she was dirty. She was brighter than all the rest of the 'Golden Trio' (the name nobody could place calling them) and had sexy wild beauty unhindered by trivial teenage girl problems.

He wouldn't dare tell anybody of this… passion. Since he was pending initiation of forever becoming a Death Eater, his sweet secret could turn sour for both of them; he would be chastised and she would be tortured. His sweet, buck-toothed angel would never see his smirk ever again.

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts. He was Head Boy while she became Head Girl. Of course, she didn't know this yet. His father had connections even while in Azkaban and forcefully brought forth this information from another school Governor. What Draco didn't know was that there would be a few new classes added to the curriculum: Dance, Parenting, Marriage, and then a few lessons of 'Muggle Interactions' would be studied abroad. The war had brought a Marriage Law that stated for Pure-Blooded Wizards and Witches to wed the Half-/Mixed-/Muggle-Bloods, causing Hogwarts to be extra prepared with the Marriage and Parenting Classes. This Law was also unknown by the students.

As the girls fawned over him, Draco became immune and cold. Who were they to fall in lust with him? He was Draco fucking Malfoy, rich boy extraordinaire. What he really wanted was someone exactly like Hermione. It was only lucky for him that his best friend, Blaise, dared him to entrap the mudblood and force her to fall in love with him. Not only that, but Voldemort also didn't seem to know of the Marriage Law and gave him the specific task of wooing the 'Gryffindor Princess'. To make his job even easier, the girl had cornered him a week after School began to suggest they start a 'purely physical' relationship, no strings attached whatsoever. Could life get any better?


	2. Gryffindor Princess' Bleeding Crown

Hermione was extremely excited for school to start. Ever since that makeover her American cousin gave her, she felt she looked hot—sexy even. Although her American cousin was what one would call a 'woman of low morals', she didn't have Hermione look _entirely _like a slut. Short black mini-skirts and halters were not trampy.

She was Head Girl; everyone was shocked. Of course, she had impeccable grades and was highly responsible, yet everyone gave her their shocked gasps and teary hugs nevertheless. She was surprised, too. Never in a million years would she guess that she was to become her class' Head Girl. Never. Not a single thought passed her brainy mind. Lavender, to her, seemed like the better candidate.

The holidays were absolutely dull. She did meet up and shag her enemy in a Paris/Sicilian bar once or twice, but that was only because she needed to learn a thing or two about sex. So what if she was smart? She needed to be the healthy teen with the healthy libido as per the rest of her classmates.

This caused her to bring up the 'reverse platonic' relationship they should indulge themselves in a week before school started. It was on the train she learned they would have dance classes and she loved to dance; had been for the past 30 years of her young 18 years. The dance classes would be much better with a newfound sexual relationship with that enemy she disliked/did on occasion.

Ron was an ass to her all summer. He was with Lavender the whole time and didn't pay too much heed to her advances, however small and non-existent they may be. Harry and Ginny hardly ever came out of the bedroom, so Hermione was to deal with herself the majority of the time. That's when she decided to meet her hussy American cousin in a shady French/Italian bar. The men there were HOT. Draco bleeding Malfoy had never paid any attention to before the bar, yet they danced as if they were lovers (this was before they actually were).

When she arrived at the school, she found that the year would be different for the Head boy and girl: they were to sleep in the same room- same bed even! Never had anything like this happened before… they had to share a bathroom as well! House unity will never be the same again.


	3. So What If He Needs Her?

Draco didn't know what to do other than stop and stare at the beautiful goddess in front of him. If she wasn't a mudblood, he would tap that… wait- he did. In fact, his father had mentioned that there was a pure-blood family who lost their child to an attack of a muggle adoption agency and they never saw their baby girl again. It was odd to hear a bunch of middle aged women raided a wizard home and left not only alive but with said wizard's child, but also that the family was known for their bushy hair and bucked teeth. Odd…. The parents apparently died two hours later in a freak accident involving a toothbrush and a bag of salt-water taffy. Muggle salt-water taffy. Muggle toothbrush. No toothpaste. When Draco heard that the toothbrush was purple and the taffy was white, the story became plausible and felt bad for the family. Who wouldn't? It sounded horrible.

The mini skirt looked good on Granger. She had long legs and a nice bum (he knew just how nice). Draco was happy she didn't wear anything a trollop would wear. She hung out with that creepy cousin from America for too long, much longer than Draco would like. He wouldn't admit that he cared how she dressed because he was a bad ass and had a reputation to uphold. What would his friends say if he told them he was pseudo-sleeping with the Gryffindor princess? How did she even earn that name? She wasn't all that popular, yet was very popular amongst her friends.

When the train stopped at Hogwarts, Draco was already changed into his school robes. He performed a spell that would change him into whatever he wanted. A good spell to use on Gryffindor sex-kittens with brown wavy hair and magically maligned teeth, he guessed.

She was with her friends. The red head with the ugly face, Weasel, Potty, and some weird chick with the frog—Long bottom! Moon chick was there too… whatever her name was. Pot-smoker was laughing with (or maybe at?) the fug as 'her' 'brother' (never know these days) was putting his weasel paws all over Granger. Draco seethed at him mentally, daring him to touch her shoulder again. That was _his _shoulder… even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

Dance classes this year would prove to everyone just how steamy Draco McDreamy can be. He himself had been dancing for two weeks and already he was awesome. He remembered the dare Blaise gave him and sauntered his way up to his fair maiden. Voldemort needed him to woo her, Blaise dared her to woo her, and his 'little' (it isn't) man needed to woo her. Bumping into her roughly, all her books dropped to the floor.

"Malfoy!" she huffed, turning around to glare at him. He wondered why she had books as they were just going to Hogwarts right then, yet loved the opportunity to rile her up all the same. She turned to bend over, her skirt inching up her bum. In fear of everyone seeing her lovely… erm… he placed both hands on her waist and pressed himself against her backside.

"I just came over here to remind you that as Head Boy and Girl, we will be paired up on every assignment. Dance classes, Potions, Marriage Classes, Transfiguration, Parenting Classes, Bed-buddies, That trip to France/America/Everyotherromanticcity… It'll just be you and me." He said smoothly. That ugly chick with the face gasped, grinned, and patted his bum. Fugly chicks love him. "Don't touch me." He spat.

Weasel and PotPot glared at him and started saying stuff he wasn't paying attention to. He was too focused on his angel. She stood up, her bum rubbing his hip. "I also heard that at some point within the year that a time turner will screw up and leave us in the eighteenth century." She said casually.

"Really now?" Draco smirked into her ear, squeezing her side. "Corsets?"

"That's more the fifteenth century." She smiled back, removing his hands from her pleather. "We'll see if I'm right when it happens I guess."

Taking her six friends in her hands, she dragged them away. She was amazing. The way she could balance her books on her head like that was just… Draco couldn't think anymore. Looking around, he just followed at a safe distance with thoughts of the next year in his head. He was so excited.


End file.
